The Romantics
by ginaaakilljoys
Summary: They met in college and now the group of seven reunites after six years for a wedding. Things get awfully messy when the maid of honor, Emma, and the bride, Regina, clash over unspoken feelings back when they were once romantically involved. M for later chapters.
1. Meetings

**Author's Note: I, in no way, own any of the characters from Once Upon A Time. I simply absolutely adore them. Also this is a OUAT adaptation of Galt Niederhoffer's **_**The Romantics**_**. Great book, go read it or watch the 2010 movie of it – amazing soundtrack! Don't sue me. Also I didn't enjoy the ending of the book/movie so I might switch it up. Enjoy!**

Emma sat in her ancient, yellow bug of a car heavily contemplating leaving the country hoping to avoid the wedding – "Wedding of the Year", as her friends loved to call it. Yes, leave the country for something business related, research for her writing, or perhaps family related. She should have really gone to the Bahamas with her parents but no, the obviously smitten couple was vacationing as a means of a second honeymoon. Emma could not, would not, be the third wheel to such a love fest.

She stayed lost in thought. _Just ditch the wedding altogether. We'd been friend for years, they'd all understand if I'd call in sick and let them know I was in no condition to celebrate. I could always fake my death? No, be mature about this._

She had stopped her car a mile away from the unwelcoming, green "_Welcome to Storybrooke" _sign. Emma sighed deeply and banged her fists on the steering wheel. "I can do this." She told herself, "Just one weekend, one rehearsal dinner, and one wedding. Nothing to worry about." _Can I do this? _She placed her head on the steering wheel just as a dark jeep pulled up beside her.

"Hey, Emma! You lost?" greeted the red-streaked brunette in the passenger seat. "Hi, sweetie!" greeted another blonde from the jeep's backseat.

"Yeah," Emma replied. "How do I get back to Boston?"

* * *

They had all met at Boston University their freshman year and had been inseparable since. The seven of them – Red, Tink, Hook, Jefferson, Robin, Regina, and Emma – were practically family with an abundance of love to hold them together but enough drama to break them apart. But through it all they remained together for 10 years now.

Emma didn't come from a lot. Her mother, Mary Margaret, was an elementary school teacher while her father, David, a simple sheriff back in Boston. She was often the black sheep but the most loved. Her different upbringings and reserved, but ambitious, personality only served to her advantage as all members of the group babied her with such care but never too much as too limit her independence. Ruby, who had a flare for the color red, was always the flirty brunette of the group. Her friends long ago stopped calling her Ruby instead choosing to call her Red because she was a feisty one that one. Even after she married Jefferson three years ago, she still managed to be her overly-sexual self though who could blame her. She was practically a lingerie model but she did reserve her sexiness for Jefferson only. Jefferson was somehow the odd invite to their group. He was crazy, mad even but nonetheless he was the most fun of them all if you were up to his never ending challenges and party lifestyle. College parties were where he stayed at or stayed hosting. But as strong as his partying went, so did his studying. He never fell behind in his academia. Tink – Tina, actually – got her name due to her radiant, perky persona and her blonde resemblance to Tinkerbell. She was always the optimist of the group – in school, in life, in love, in everything. She was the right mix of positivity the group always seemed to need. Not only was she right for the group, she was especially right for Killian. Killian was known as Hook. This title bestowed upon him because of his infamous hookups with just about anyone who had a face during his college years. But he found his stability in Tink and had decided to settle down which is why he proposed 5 months ago and was still rejoicing in the newness of their engagement.

Then there was Regina. The group was known for their overt beauty like the Cullen's in the Twilight series but Regina truly took the crown home. Her family was loaded with cash all due to their long line of politicians – she was, after all, the heir to the publicly renowned Mill's Law Firm and daughter of the Mayor of Storybrooke. But Regina was beyond her wealth. She was absolutely gorgeous with her shoulder-length, raven hair paired with a luscious body and the brains of a politician, she practically screamed royalty. She was always the leader of the group because of her sturdy and scheduling manners – extremely useful when she conducted study sessions during finals week. She always planned ahead even if it was something seemingly spontaneous as her sudden trip to Europe in which she successfully managed to drag Emma along an hour before her flight departed. Her parents had no idea, not even their closest friends knew they had left the country until they received similar long-distance calls. Regina was the glue of the group. She kept everyone calm, together, and in good standings with one another. Her calm reserve always placed her at an advantage to understand all the members of the group but her temper was ever present what which allowed her to reign without opposition. Thanks to her temper, she was able to for a lifelong bond to Emma.

Regina was Emma's first friend at Boston. The two instantly clashed and bickered because they were so different. Regina was all color-coded schedules while Emma was all post-its and clumsy spontaneity. Regina planned her outfits the day before while Emma chose the first thing she saw the day of. But their differences were what held them together after ten years. And this bond was the sole reason that lead Emma to agree to be her best friend's Maid of Honor even if they had hit a bump in their friendship some years ago. Regina was to be married to Robin. Robin was, is, an honorable man of high status. Not as high as the Mills family but sufficient in the eyes of Regina's controlling mother, Cora. He was perfect to the point of boredom but he was the ideal man for a successful bond in marriage and union for 2 important and powerful families. He was athletic, smart, handsome, and a big family man. After Marian's, his sister, untimely death 5 years ago in a car accident alongside her husband, Robin took it upon himself to care for their one year old, Roland, as his son. This only made him a bigger catch for the ladies but he only had eyes for Regina and they remained a constant for 8 years now. A big contrast to Emma's recent love life.

Emma was the only single one of the group. Had been for a while but she pretended to not mind seeing as her writing career was starting to take flight. But she placed her career at a pause for the weekend as she found herself on the side of the road not too far from Storybrooke.

* * *

"Hey, you're still driving that deathtrap, love?" Hook shouted from the jeep's backseat. Deathtrap, the term of endearment created by Regina because she knew how much Emma valued the old gift from her family.

"Don't move," Ruby instructed Jefferson seated in the driver's seat. "I'm getting in!"

"Red, no–" but Jefferson's plea fell on silent ears as Ruby assured the group she'd be fine and threw her left leg over her left window right into Emma's. Swiftly she continued with her entire body following her left leg through Jefferson's car into Emma's.

"Hi, sexy!" She told Emma as she straddled her thighs and kissed her cheek. "Oh my Gods, I had to get out of there! Desperate situation. All right, truth."

Emma continued to look at her as she seated herself in the passenger seat. Red continued. "Have I gotten obese? Tell me the truth."

Emma chuckled. "Are we gonna start that already?"

"Just tell me the truth. You can catch anyone's lies with you superpower but you, lady, cannot lie for shit!"

And with a sarcastic tone, "You look revolting. Head to toe."

"Good because you've never looked worse in your life! Oh, babe!" Red leaned in and hugged her friend.

"Red, you always know what to say."

"I think this occasion calls for a drink."

"Yeah, yeah. A couple." And heavens did Emma need them. "Go, go!" she told Jefferson.

"Wanna race? I'll race you!" was Jefferson's reply before the group headed into Storybrooke.


	2. Regina

**I almost left this story but I actually really want to write this. I also got another idea for a story but I'll finish this first.  
**

Regina stood in the attic admiring her dress one last time before hanging it and heading downstairs to the edge of the Mill's beach-side property. She had decided to keep her dress in the attic because she knew herself too well. If she continued to look at the dress any longer, she'd have to accept this was her wedding. Tomorrow was the day for her perfect, Cora-designed, wedding. Cora had called all the shots, not that Regina minded. She wanted little to no part in the area of decorations, wedding guests, or foods. Her wedding dress, groom and friends were the only things that piqued her interests. Her stepfather Robert Gold arrived the day before in tow with his young wife, Belle, and their son – her step-brother – Neal. Though now he and Cora had separated and he had remarried 22 years ago, she still saw him as a father figure and was relatively close to Neal despite their 10-year age difference. She walked down to her back patio and spotted Neal walking along the shore. He waved at her but left her alone as he knew she liked her alone time.

As she awaited her wedding party and long-time friends to arrive, she realized she wasn't feeling nervous, far from it actually. She felt like she felt with everything else, it was just something happening. She always had certain expectation for her wedding day when she was a child. How much she'd way, the color arrangements, her beautiful, extravagant dress. When she got engaged, she vowed to never be one of those brides who only spoke of her wedding when around her friends or being extremely picky about her dress. In fact, she chose her dress amongst the very first few she tried on. She didn't even stress her bridesmaids into stressing over meaningless parties. Her bachelorette party wasn't meticulously planned and very close to a disaster but it provided the essentials: a copious amount of alcohol, friends, and a stripper. She even went as far as not scolding her maid of honor for skipping out on her duties and especially for not even attending the party. But as generous as she'd been throughout all the pre-wedding events and absence of maid of honor, she had felt she was the most generous in her treatment of Emma. If the bachelorette party was any sign of her work as the maid of honor, it spoke in large numbers. Emma didn't plan anything or help in any way; her only real work she had done was the simple bachelorette party. Regina knew Red would have killed to have been her maid of honor but Emma was Regina's best friend. She wasn't calling Emma a measly bridesmaid but she was supposed to arrive the day before and now it was just hours before the wedding rehearsal and that was just insulting.

If she really thought about it, Regina had only appointed Emma as her maid of honor to allow Emma to participate in Regina's happiness as a means of distracting Emma from her own bad luck. Then there was the other reason, Emma's jealousy. If Regina was being completely honest it had nothing to do with her marrying first but rather that she was marrying Robin. Regina didn't like to think much about it but it the thought was never too far in the back of her mind. She didn't dwell too much on the fact because Emma had agreed to be her maid of honor which equivalently meant some part of Emma agreed with Regina's decision to marry Robin. Robin. She was marrying Robin. Her own thoughts had brought her to what she avoided thinking about while looking at her dress.

It's not that she didn't love Robin, he was easy to be with. Sometimes she thought if other couples struggled to understand each other the way they did. It wasn't always though. Just last week as they were having sex, Regina looked up at Robin and for a split second, had forgotten who he was. She concluded that it was the nerves of the upcoming wedding but Regina wasn't nervous. Besides that, Regina wondered why she was holding doubts over her union to Robin. They weren't too different from one another but they weren't too similar either. Regina never believed in the clichéd "opposites attract" because she and Robin were ultimately very different. Of course she had come to care for him very deeply but sometimes they're differences set up gaps between them. Not that she would have preferred him to be similar to her because that itself created boredom but she recalled her step father once saying that everything comes with a price. Was her price of marrying Robin, a boring marriage, a non-existent connection? No, Regina knew her price was Tom was everything she need and nothing she needed. Of course they were the ideal image of a beautiful family raising Roland together but it wasn't Regina's ideal image. Besides her ever-deep affection she held for Robin, she also loved Roland. He made up for the failure of communication she and Robin held. Robin was a dreamer, preferred camping to a night in with wine, aspiring to be great things but lacking the passion needed for said great things.

Before she could continue going into a deeper, honest analysis of her relationship with Robin, she heard the unmistakable sound of tires on her driveway.

* * *

As the group of friends exited their vehicles they were met with an excited scream. As Emma turned her gaze towards the Mills residence, she saw Regina running towards them to greet them and as always wearing impeccably large heels. It was a wonder she didn't stumble on the grass.

"Finally!" Regina yelled. What time did you leave? You nearly missed the rehearsal. You should have seen me for the past two hours stressing, trying to figure out who'd replace you."

No one questioned who the object of Regina's rage was, Emma. She was the only person in the world Regina would speak to that way.

Regina smiled and the group exchanged hugs before she took a serious face. "How's my hair?" she asked.

"Positively disgusting," Red exclaimed.

Make-up?"

"Tawdry," Tink agreed.

"Outfit?"

"Tacky," Emma confirmed. "All of it." _Like all your choices in this wedding_, she ended the thought.

"Okay, enough," said Red. "We'll have enough time to kiss your as at the rehearsal."

And with that Regina informed them they'd be staying in the guest house close the shore. As the group took off towards the guest house, Regina looked calmer and took Emma's arm in hers following the others.

"So . . ." said Emma as she tried to show some level of excitement for the weekend ahead of them.

"So . . ." said Regina, matching Emma's tone. "I'm so glad you're here."

A moment of silence passed as they followed their friends, arms linked together.

"I'm glad I'm here, too."

There was always this moment of resistance and submission that passed between the two friends when reunited. First, Emma would acknowledge her bitterness and resentment towards Regina that she held onto since they'd last seen each other. Then, Regina would welcome Emma back ignoring their last encounter. Finally, Emma would feel ashamed for resenting Regina. She couldn't hate Regina.

"I didn't do much wedding planning but I arranged your seating," Regina admitted after a while.

"Oh, gods." Emma sighed. "I thought I would be with the other bridesmaids."

"You are."

"With who? Oh, please don't say Neal."

"You know how much I love torturing you but not that much. Someone smart, gorgeous, and brilliant. Someone you absolutely adore."

Emma decided to stop playing at Regina's little game and disentangled their arms as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Please tell me who it is."

Finally, Regina stopped and faced Emma. "Why, me. Who else?" With that she turned back on the path to the main house.

Just like that, Emma took back her feeling of being ashamed at resenting Regina. She deserved some bad luck. She quickly entered the guest house, located her room and prayed for rain at the wedding.


	3. Regina is my

_She came over with wine as if to celebrate something. That should have been the first give away. She should have known. But just seconds after she had opened the door full, red lips were on her own. Two bodies clumsily found their way into Emma's bedroom. Hands anywhere they could grasp. Tearing open blouses, pulling off skin tight jeans, opening up the bottle of wine. Taking large gulps of the wine, they were in no need to separate to find glasses. Emma pushed Regina onto the bed as she stared appreciatively at the beautiful woman in front of her. She slowly leaned in to kiss those amazing lips she couldn't get enough of. As she hovered over Regina, Regina grasped her hips and swiftly shifted their positions as Regina sat on top straddling Emma below. Lips never separating. _

_Emma paused and asked what was happening but Regina ignored her and started a slow trail of opened mouth kisses down the blonde woman's neck. That should have been Emma's second sign that something had happened. But Emma was in no position or state to stop whatever this was. It had happened before but never so sudden, she didn't mind but she did keep in mind to find out the reason later. She felt a hand roll her left nipple between an index finger and a thumb while the brunette began to move down her body. She felt Regina's mouth start to reach incredibly close to where she needed it. She felt teeth near her belly button and a torturously slow massaging of her breasts. She ran her own hand through the dark hair that was currently hovering above her throbbing center. Before she knew it, she felt a warm tongue slowly swipe all over her sex and quickly flick her sensitive nub before the process was repeated._

_Regina moaned at the taste of her lover and it sent vibrations through Emma who needed more of the brunette beauty. Regina focused on Emma's clit as she gently took two fingers and slipped them into the blonde's wet entrance. After a steady rhythm of thrusts and some eager flicks to her clit, Emma came into Regina's hand. Regina paused her tongue to stare at the blonde, eyes closed after her orgasm. Her hand kept thrusting her fingers inside of Emma. _

"_No, it's your turn," the blonde whispered but couldn't continue because Regina had kissed her still sensitive nub to keep her quiet. _

_Regina curled her fingers upward hitting the blonde's rough patch inside her at every thrust. Emma couldn't control herself, not that she wanted to, and came a second time as Regina straddled one of Emma's thighs and began to slowly rub herself on it. She helped Emma ride out her second orgasm as she neared her own. Emma tried to help her by bringing her hand to her thighs but Regina took a hold of her hand and kissed it instead. Emma was unsure to describe the action as relieving because she was truly spent after her two orgasms or off-putting because she sensed something was up if she couldn't touch her. _

_Regina licked her fingers clean of Emma's arousal and came a while later in pants and moans. She quickly leaned forward and kissed Emma. Emma could taste herself on Regina's tongue. Regina could tell the blonde was tired and told her to sleep as she embraced her. Emma obeyed her. She truly was tired. But as her eyes kept drifting off she couldn't help but smile in Regina's embrace as she laid her head on her breast. She had forgotten to ask Regina what spurred her visit as she began to drift off. That's when she heard Regina's voice, low and distant. Regina probably thought she had fallen asleep._

"_Robin proposed last night . . . I said yes." _

_She felt one last, quick peck of lips on her head before everything went dark._

_When she awoke alone the next morning, she thought she had dreamed all of last night but the red-lipstick residue on her lips and the stickiness in between her nude thighs told her otherwise. Maybe she had just dreamed the proposal confession, maybe she was too tired last night and had hallucinated but the brunette's call she received the next week asking her to be her Maid of Honor proved she hadn't dreamed any of it._

* * *

"Regina Mills is . . . not my friend." _No, wrong start. _"Regina Mills is my best friend." _Amended._

"I've known Regina for ten years now," Emma started again, "but it wasn't until we roomed together that I began to detest her." _Wrong. Again._

"Regina and I have been many things to each other over the years: best friends, roommates, lovers." It was then that Emma wished she should have worked on this way before the day she had to recite her toast.

"Regina Mills is, quite possibly, the luckiest girl in the world. Beauty, wealth, impeccable lineage, intelligence – the list goes on and on." This tone felt right.

"But through all this good fortune, Regina is perhaps the luckiest in love." _And now I have to speak about her relationship with Robin. _This in Emma's opinion was the best and worst option for a toast because it lead her to accept that this marriage was happening. It would have been easier to admit she were jealous of Regina's looks rather than admit she was jealous of Robin marrying Regina. No, she wasn't jealous. She was indignant. She had dated Regina first. The only difference was that her relationship had ended in one night and had been robbed of time to mourn when forced to face Robin the next day when he started dating Regina. The only comfort Emma received was predicting that after graduation, Robin and Regina would go their separate ways, and she and Regina would eventually reunite. But the years after college only confirmed half of her prediction: Regina and Emma did reunite with renewed passion, but they did so while Robin and Regina's relationship thrived. And it was with a hopeful outlook did Emma find herself entwined in an affair.

At first it felt like an experiment but soon it became something out of habit. It helped that they were best friends since freshmen year because it didn't raise any red flags when they talked everyday on the phone or hung out together all the time. The physical attraction was always there but it was something deeper that kept them connected after their own fallout. In Regina's presence, Emma always felt strangely calm, time always passed at an accelerated pace, memories of them looked different. She knew it was more than nostalgia that they both longed for one another.

Emma dated other people to assure herself that it wasn't out of loneliness that she continued to see Regina and it wasn't. With everyone else, Emma felt rushed. As if they were bored or waiting to let her go. It was different with Regina. She knew her friends disapproved of her friendship with Regina. But they didn't know all of it and she would never tell them all of it. She let them believe whatever they pleased. At least they were correct in one thing: Emma was brokenhearted. Not because the relationship had ended suddenly but because it had never truly ended.

Finally, she felt inspired:

"Regina and Robin are two incredible people who are going to have incredible lives. Unfortunately, they are not meant to spend their lives together."

Loud laughter coming the bathroom down the hallway interrupted her brief moment of content. As she entered she saw Red and Tink indulged in a steamy war of hair dryers and perfume.

"Oh, there you are," Tink chirped.

"I'm screwed for my toast," Emma declared.

"Shut up," said Red. "You always say that and then you give the best toast of the night."

As they became suddenly silent, all took on their tasks of finishing their hair and makeup.

"Hey, you okay?" Red asked suddenly.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Yeah, I wonder why people keep asking you that."

"I'm sorry. It was just . . . a really long drive."

"Cut the bullshit, Em." Red continued. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Saw who?"

"Regina, Em. You were sick, that was a bullshit excuse for skipping her bachelorette party. When was the last time you saw Regina?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"You dated her for some time."

"Two years."

"Okay, two years. But you guys have stayed close."

"Yeah, we are. I mean, we were."

"Well, when was the last time you saw her?"

"Honestly, I don't remember."

"Sometime around the engagement?"

"Around then, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Fine, it was the day after."

"That's sweet. She called to tell you first?"

"No."

"But you spoke with her?"

Emma nodded. "She didn't mention it. Red, just back off."

"She didn't mention it? So when did you hear?" Tink chimed in.

"When Regina called to ask me to be her maid of honor the next week and that was it. And then . . . nothing. We haven't spoken since." Tink and Red gave her sympathetic looks and she couldn't stand it. "Guys, I'm fine. Really. I couldn't be happier for them."

The friends decided they should drop the issue and continue to prepare for the rehearsal.


	4. To Your Future

**Hey! I wrote a new chapter. I'm loving all the feedback I'm getting. I really love to know your responses to my writing and any questions you may have but for now enjoy! I do not own any of the characters from OUAT.**

Emma looked at the beautiful sky as she walked towards the setup of chairs where the wedding rehearsal was to take place. She cursed Cora and her perfect planning. _I wouldn't be surprised if she used dark magic to maintain such perfect weather. _Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by her friends' discussion of a joke Red was attempting to say during her toast but Tink was quick to shut down her ridiculous idea. Her friends didn't hold her attention for long because she soon was met with the dark brown eyes of the woman she really hated at this moment. But in those eyes she saw nothing but longing that was quickly dismissed as someone kissed the woman's cheek.

* * *

Robin wrapped his arms around Regina from behind and kissed her cheek lovingly. "Are you ready?" he whispered into her ear. "You know I can't do this without you."

"Yes. I know." Was her only response as she quickly diverted her eyes from that of Emma's.

Regina wore a red satin dress with straps that fell just at the edge of her shoulders with an open neckline that accentuated her breasts just right. It snuggly wrapped her torso and fell loosely from the waist to just above her knees. Leave it to Regina to stand out amongst all the black and whites of her guests at the wedding rehearsal.

"Why is everyone wearing black? My god! Did anyone actually listen when I said it wasn't a funeral?" Cora yelped as she saw the final bridesmaids arrive on the back lawn.

"Alright, alright. Robin, Regina? Let's do this quickly, we'll only be doing one walkthrough. Now husbands and wives will go together, fiancés with fiancés, Emma as the Maid of Honor will go with Neal, Robin's best man, the flower girl goes before Regina, who will be with Gold. And Robin you will stand with Reverend Archibald." Cora instructed. "Alright, everyone understands. This all rests on you, let's begin."

As Robin walked towards the front the rest of the couples quickly tried to order themselves up with comments of "wait, where?" and "I didn't hear anything she said". Emma got to her place as Neal slid her arm through his.

"Nice bow-tie," she commented with an eye roll.

Neal ignored her and instead said, "Tonight's the night."

"The night you drink yourself to death?"

"The night you finally fall for me. Tonight's my chance to prove to you I'm all you need."

"Oh, please! Jefferson has a higher chance than you and I'm gay!" She said comically. Neal had always been the pest of the group. Never officially one of them but always there acting as everyone's annoying little brother.

"Oh, come on –", Emma shushed him as they began to walk towards the front.

The wedding rehearsal – although maybe a bit of a chaos – passed Cora's expectations of such foolish friends and didn't insist on another. It gave everyone just enough time to freshen up before the rehearsal dinner.

The tent was full of guests as Emma gazed on at the crowd entering the grand tent. Her friends were already crowding the buffet table and the open bar. She found comfort knowing they were there but not enough to join them. Instead she walked away from the entrance almost nearing the edge of the property. She was rejoicing at the now darkened sky threatening to bring rain. She had barely enjoyed a couple of minutes of silence when she felt someone stand next to her.

"Admiring the view?" she distinctly heard Robin's voice but didn't turn to face him instead chose to continue admiring the view.

"Shouldn't you be welcoming your guests?" was her cold reply.

"You are one of my guests."

"Thanks, but I'll live, no need for your presence."

"Yes, I'm quite aware you'll do as you please with or without me present." Emma then turned to face him.

"Why are you here?"

"It is my wedding. I could ask you the same."

"I'm clearly admiring the view. Besides your _fiancé _made me her Maid of Honor if that holds any weight with you."

"It does, as a matter of fact. At least you know your place in this wedding. Besides that, I came to thank you."

Emma was now confused. She just stared at him as he continued. "I've always known."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play me as stupid because I'm not. All those never-ending hangout sessions, all the nights she never came home, I knew." Seeing as Emma was still speechless he continued without looking at her. "Why didn't I say anything? Because I know Regina. She wants to be in control and to be loved. And she knows she'll always have me and Roland. But she also loves to rebel, to let loose, and dwell on her past. That was what you were for her. Her moments of freedom. But she knows what she wants and this," he points behind towards the grand tent, "this isn't your wedding."

Silence enveloped them for what seemed like forever. Emma then finally turned away from him and quietly spoke. So quiet it seemed as if she had told the wind.

"She has to love you more." With that she turned and walked towards the grand tent.

She heard Robin in the distance ask her, "More than what? More than whom?"

Regina was greeting guests as they entered when she saw Robin walk towards Emma. She saw them engaged in conversation and then she saw Emma leave with an unreadable expression. She entered the grand tent and chose to ignore what she just saw. She smiled at her friends and waited for Robin to return. She saw Emma enter and received a glare from the blonde that quickly disappeared when she sat down next to her.

She wanted to ask Emma what that was about but decided to ask Robin instead. Robin came in a little after Emma and sat on the other side of her. Emma quickly began to talk to Red and Tink as Regina leaned into to Robin and asked what they talked about.

Robin's only reply was "Oh, nothing. Just pre-wedding jitters. She wished me luck. Don't worry about it." He then leaned in to kiss her forehead making sure Emma noticed.

Regina dismissed her thoughts and looked forward as she saw her stepfather begin his toast.

"Regina, in my heart, you have always been my daughter. And I will always support you in anything you do. I am just glad that you have found someone who completes you, who loves you, and who ultimately puts you first. I truly believe you took my advice to heart and sought to grab your own happy ending."

Toasts continued all throughout the night. Many family members of both Robin and Regina, retelling childhood mementos, beautiful congratulations, and drunk remarks. Their friends all – but Emma – shared college experiences: parties they attended completely wasted, exams they spent their nights studying for, their constant bickering and heavy appraisal of Robin's astounding abilities in archery and with the ladies. Neal followed.

"Let's face it, my sister is perfect. You've either spent your life trying to be her or sleep with her. Admit it, Killian."

"You admit it," Killian responded. Tink just looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't worry Tink, he never got anywhere." Neal continued. "As far as Robin is concerned, he isn't too bad. Congrats, Robin. You have successfully climbed up your first social ladder. Cora, Dad. I know it's been hard to embrace the in laws and each other but hey! We only have to spend time together on holidays." This caused the guests to laugh. "Anyway, here's to a perfect couple. Tomorrow will be perfect."

Finally Emma stood up. "Regina." She said. This is where she should have known exactly what to say but found herself completely clueless.

"Regina is graced with beauty and intelligence and... determination. Regina and I were assigned as roommates our freshman year. We hated each other at first but by the end of the year we decided to room together again the next year." There was a bout of silent laughter amongst the tables. "I knew then that we were going to be… good friends. By sophomore year we were inseparable. We always spent our time avoiding doing work but Regina somehow managed to graduate at the top of our class. But maybe that had to do with the influence she held over her professors, who like all other men and women at Boston, were under her spell."

People began to eye Emma with concern now. Regardless, she decided to change the subject.

"By sophomore year we were inseparable. Our friends created a cute nickname for us: The Romantics. We were just in love with each other." A pause. "Because that's what friends do. They, they fall in love with each other. And then, then they fall out of love and... they fall back in love and this happens over and over again for the rest of their lives." Red lowered her head as Tink stared at Emma.

"Now I see Regina begin a new chapter in life – one filled with happiness. Today I saw Regina walking alone behind her house, waving her arms like a little girl. She was so happy, is so happy." Emma closed her eyes. "She… It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I wish her all the joy in the world and Robin." She practically whispered the end as if the lower she said it, the less truth it rang. She sat down and looked towards Regina who was now crying. The guests distracted themselves and continued through the dinner. Emma suddenly got up and went outside.

Regina briefly grabbed Robin's hand, gave it a squeeze and followed Emma outside.

* * *

Emma walked until she was a fair distance from the party. She heard someone following behind her but made no choice to turn around. She spoke first, knowing just who it was.

"Did I seem nervous?"

"No. You did great." Emma could still hear the sniffles from when she cried. "Dear, you were the only one to make me cry tonight."

"Oh, good."

"But I was waving at my sister." Regina added. "It's mine and Zelena's secret wave when we're far away. She had just made it in from her flight after the wedding rehearsal."

They both laughed at that confession.

"Well, don't tell anyone," Emma said.

"I won't."

Just then Robin decided to interrupt, "I'm going to head in and tuck Roland into bed. I'm calling it a night."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Regina asked.

"No, no. Enjoy the rest of your night."

He wrapped his arms around Regina. Emma could only look away.

"Tell the guys to meet me at midnight in my room for our last drink before marriage. They promised me one more drink." Robin said.

Emma decided to chime in, "I'll let them know." She walked back into the grand tent as Regina and Robin gave each other one last embrace before separating.


	5. I'm Sorry

**I love the feedback I'm getting. Yes, this is ultimately a SQ story and I understand if you wait until it's complete to read it. And wow can I say that Sunday's episode killed the SQ fandom, I'm still recovering. Anyway, I was too busy to update last week but you'll get two chapters this week! I always love to hear what you think even if I'm unable to respond directly.**

**xoxo**

Regina watched as Robin carried Roland towards the main house. She knew she should be feeling distraught from the idea of spending the night away from Robin but all she felt was relief. She decided not to dwell too much on the why's of the feeling and instead chose to find Emma and the others. As she made her way to the grand tent, she spotted Tink and Red distracting the bartender as Emma, Jefferson, Hook, and Neal stole 7 bottles of whatever they could grab. They then ran behind the tent towards the guest house and started laughing like maniacs as the bartender shouted after them. Regina decided to catch them there.

"My, aren't we all a bit eager tonight?" She laughed as their faces paled thinking they'd been caught by Cora or the bartender. Once they recognized who caught them, they once again broke out into peals of laughter.

"Jesus, Regina!" Ruby hissed as she passed her a bottle of wine. "Here. Let us live."

They were all drunk but not nearly enough as they wanted.

"Hey, Tink! Didn't you say you wanted to go skinny dipping?" Red asked.

"No, no. I'm pretty sure that was you, babe", Jefferson said as he hugged his wife from behind. Ruby slapped his arm and told him to shut up.

Tink never one to back down from anything, perked up, "Let's do it!" She grabbed Killian's hand and ran towards the shore. Ruby and Jefferson followed behind the couple as Neal ran to catch up.

Emma gave Regina a look that said_ 'What the hell?' _and walked towards the group of friends with Regina in tow.

As the friends neared the shore, Kilian spoke up. "Hey, love? Since we spent this whole night praising you, can't we get a speech in return?"

Regina eyed him wearily as the others began to support his suggestion.

"He does have a point, Regina" said Red.

"As you wish" Regina acquiesced. She stood at the edge of the dock and raised her hands as if she were accepting an Oscar. "As I look around at this gathering of family and friends, I realize that I am surrounded by idiots. Drunk idiots," She clarified and broke out into a fit of giggles, the wine clearly getting to her as her friends all piped up denying her claim.

"Let me start again. As I look around, I realize how important all of you are to me. And as much as I try I cannot not be around you all. We are all so in our own world that we've created since college and how we maintain it even after graduation is beyond me. We go on with our lives and still hold this beautiful connection that although we are not all perfect for each other, we all make each other perfect." She drank some more wine and bowed when her friends clapped and cheered her on. "Now I believe someone said skinny dipping!"

The friends leapt onto the dock and ran to its end. Regina remained and Emma noticed and praised her speech.

"I liked your speech."

"Thanks," said Regina. Emma's voice was a sense of relief, as if she were holding her breath underwater and had finally reached the surface.

"It was excellent and heartwarming, not as great as mine but still amazing," Emma commented with a smirk playing on her lips.

They stayed silent for a moment and looked at anything but each other until Regina caught her breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said finally.

"It's fine," Emma said. "I understand." And she did in that moment but the moment passed along with the sentiment of forgiveness. She tried to stray away from this topic and instead repeated her earlier appraisal. "It was actually good," she managed.

"It was necessary," Regina agreed.

"It was easier than I expected," Emma tried.

"It was harder than I thought it would be," Regina said.

Emma looked at Regina and confessed, "I still don't believe it."

"_I don't either_," Regina thought. She wanted to say, she could have said, "_It's not over. I'm not his until tomorrow." _But when she opened her mouth and gazed at Emma, she couldn't voice what she really thought and instead said, "I'm so sorry."

"You should be," Emma ended her apologies.

"Do you miss me?" Regina asked cautiously. Emma only hummed in reply.

"I don't think I can do it," Regina continued.

Emma was momentarily confused. "It" as in getting married or "it" as in living without Emma when married to Robin. She made enough sense that Regina was harboring doubt about tomorrow but didn't push to clarify what she meant. Instead she walked to the edge of the dock and joined her friends who were already peeling off dress shoes, heels, and layers of clothes. Regina followed without second thoughts of the conversation they just had.

Jumping into near-freezing waters at this time in Maine was practically suicidal but the friends were on their own high and ignored the temperature as they all entered the water. After a couple of minutes of noisy laughter, excited screams, and careless splashing of water, the friends noticed a floating wooden raft tied to the dock.

"Let's get on it," Red said.

Neal laughed. "Don't be an idiot, Red. This raft has been here since 1945 or something. It'll sink as soon as we get on."

"Actually it's been here since I've been three years old," Regina interrupted. "Tied and floating, I should mention."

After some speculation, the friends carried out their plan to continue their fun on the wooden raft. Once on, they floated in the water like survivors of some far-off shipwreck.

"Let's play a drinking game," someone shouted out.

"How about 'two truths and a lie'?" Jefferson suggested. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm always in the mood for drunk confessions."

"I'll go first!" Neal volunteered but was quickly shut down by the rest of the group.

"No, thanks Neal but we'd prefer to not hear your failed one night stands."

"Or lack of." Laughter ensued.

Neal was always the one picked on but he understood that that was their signs of acceptance into their group although it was never an official invitation. But still no one bothered to exclude him.

"I've got one," said Regina.

"This should be interesting," said Killian. The group cheered but listened intently to the bride-to-be.

Regina smiled, took a breath and said, "One, I hated the food at the rehearsal dinner tonight."

"No argument there," said Jefferson.

"I can't stand you drunk idiots, really cannot," Regina went on.

"Truth number two," Tink shouted.

Regina laughed and continued. "I am still fifty-fifty on tomorrow's wedding. I may or may not show up, I have not decided yet."

The silence became overwhelming as the friends tried to decipher which of her statements was the actual lie. Emma focused her gaze on Regina and recognized what this was for her: a ruse for attention. Nothing more.

"Obviously the lie is the second one," Red said. "Since we are her only friends in the world that can stand her. Besides you love us."

Regina arched her perfect brow and smiled mysteriously, the wine having lost its touch after their dip in the water.

"That would be funny," Jefferson commented. "Cora would have your head if you deemed her choice of menu distasteful. Just imagine the fit she'd throw."

Their conversation edged away from Regina's confession and veered into different modes of execution Cora might prefer. The group concluded she'd rip out someone's heart and crush it. The night ebbed recreating old memories of sleepless nights in college and singing at the top of their lungs. They didn't know how long they'd been out on the raft, maybe hours or minutes until they realized that they had become untied from the dock.

"Wait," Tink assessed. "Weren't those lights closer?" The group looked towards the house and it dawned on them they were far from shore on a raft.

"Neal!" Red and Killian shouted.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Neal defended himself but his laughs didn't prove his innocence. But whether or not Neal did untie them was forgotten when they realized the tide was stronger, the waves rougher, and the temperature steadily decreasing. After some consideration of the possibility of sharks the group continued to laugh and listened to those more sober of the group. It wasn't long after that they created a plan, assigned partners, and swam to shore. They were almost lost out in the ocean but none made a joke until they were back on land, quickly forgetting the severity or consequences if they were unable to make it back safely.

They all laughed at their own drunkenness until they did a final headcount, finally noticing they were missing someone: Regina.


	6. Lost

**I promised two chapters this week. Wow, look at me actually doing what I say. Thank you for following along. I personally love angst and rarely care for happy endings but I promise this will have a happy ending. But there will be more angst. Thanks for following. Oh, I do not own any of the characters, just love them to no end.  
**

**xoxo**

The group spent the first 15 minutes searching for Regina as if it were a game of hide and seek. Laughter and jokes were voiced but never the idea that Regina might actually be lost. After a brief search of the shore, dock and grounds proved futile, the friends began to panic in their own ways.

"What if she drowned?" Tink worried.

"Oh, please she used to be the best on Boston's swim team. There is now way she couldn't swim the short distance," Neal tried to calm them.

"Yeah, 6 years ago!" Red countered. "Besides it's more probable one of us murdered her."

The friends just glared at Red, sobriety hitting them quickly.

"I mean, none of us have the balls to do it," Red continued. "But my money's on Emma." Red couldn't hold in her laughter as Emma paled and the friends did a quick double-take between Emma and Red. She threw her hands up and said, "I'm kidding. Gods you all really need to drink more!"

"Okay, babe," Jefferson grabbed his girlfriend. "How about we split up and search for her. Regina was obviously still drunk, she's probably passed out somewhere, freaking out about the wedding."

They quickly agreed that was the best way to go about their situation. They would break off into three pairs. One pair would search the guest house. Another would search the Mills' mansion in case Regina decided to speak to Robin. And the third would circle the lawn, hyper-aware of every moving tree branch and whatnot. The group would them meet up on the porch of the guest house ten minutes before midnight to report anything they found. This would give the guys enough time to meet up with Robin for their midnight drink.

They decided not to inform Robin of their predicament. Surely by the time they met up with him later, Regina would be found and teasing the group about watching too many despicable, horror movies. Hopefully.

The couples were formed automatically. Red with Jefferson and Tink with Killian leaving Emma with Neal.

"Oh, come on," Emma said, once she realized her fate. "You all spend more than enough time together. And I am not getting stuck with Neal. Can't we mix it up?"

Neal pretended to look wounded but shrugged it off.

"You don't have to be so mean to Neal, Emma," Red said.

"Fine, you take him," Emma suggested. Red laughed and held onto Jefferson. "That's what I thought."

"No, no. Emma's right. Let's mix things up," Tink agreed with Emma.

"Fine, Jefferson and I are sick of each other, anyway," Red barked. "I want Killian."

Tink froze and began to doubt the idea of switching partners. The group's incestuous romantic history was enough to create doubt in all of them. Emma and Regina had dated before Regina and Robin became official. Killian flirted with every female in the group and those he didn't flirt with, he'd already slept with. Red and Killian were a thing before he and Tink were. Red's flirtatious ways only intensified as she got older and worse, her marriage with Jefferson had hit a bit of a rough patch as it was known that they were seeking a marriage counselor. Still Tink wouldn't back down from the idea to mix it up.

"Fine by me," Tink agreed knowing it reflected on her relationship with Killian if she acknowledged Red as a threat. "I call Jefferson then."

"Wait, that doesn't help me," Emma frowned.

"Oh, come on," Neal stepped closer to Emma. "You know you want me."

Emma rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Wait," Red shouted after her. "You can't leave until we all know our missions."

Emma slowed down and waited for the instructions.

"Jake and I will search the guest house. Tink and Jefferson, the main house, don't mention anything to Robin. Emma, Neal, you'll take the lawn and the beach."

"Why? We just searched the beach," Emma said.

"Just in case, I don't know she emerges with seaweed and blood," Red laughed.

"Whatever," said Emma. _I see why Regina would rather be lost than stick with us,_ Emma thought. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and began to walk in her previous direction with a quicker pace as to place some distance between her and Neal. She only had the cold and the comforting thought that her friends were watching her with guilt as she walked away.

* * *

The friends watched Emma walk away but none felt guilty. They were instead still focused on their argument. It was rare for them to argue about anything as small as partner arrangements but it always was a downer to argue when they all just wanted to have fun.

Neal at least felt some empathy towards Emma as he followed Emma towards the beach.

The remaining four watched Neal follow Emma. Red finally said, "She'll be fine."

They stood in silence for several moments, coordinating their plan for the remainder of the night.

"Where do you think she is?" Tink asked. She was the first to voice the question on everyone's mind.

"She's probably in the attic laughing at us," said Jefferson. He then proceeded to wave towards the attic window of the Mills' mansion. "We see you, Regina."

"But why would she leave without saying good-bye?" Tink continued.

"Has it not occurred to anybody that she ran away," Red asked. But it was more of a declaration than a question.

"About what?" Killian asked.

"About the trade-off," Red replied.

"Love and money?" Jefferson volunteered.

"Between Emma and Robin," Red corrected.

"Oh come on, you don't honestly think–" Tink snapped. "It's been, what? Eight years?"

"She said it herself," Red snapped back. She looked as if she just solved the world's most complex murder mystery. "I'm not making this shit up. That whole thing about not showing up to her own wedding. I mean, how can I explain it any further for you people?"

Tink finally lost it at Red's claims. "You're saying that upcoming wedding of our best friends, Regina and Robin, has been threatened by the home-wrecking of–"

"Mansion-wrecking," Jefferson interrupted.

"Whatever," Tink continued. "Of our other best friend, Emma."

Red looked hard at Tink. "Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying!"

"That's inappropriate," Tink snapped. "Outrageous."

"What's disgraceful," said Red, "is the way she carries on when she's around. She's her maid of honor, for fuck's sake."

"Ah," said Jefferson. "That's what this is about. You wanted Regina to ask you."

Red glared at her husband's audacity to say such a thing in front of their friends.

"Okay, but have any of you really considered something really bad?" Killian asked.

"Like what," said Tink.

Killian thought long about it. "I don't know, that she drowned or worse."

"What's would be worse?"

"Drowning. On purpose?"

Tink panicked once again. "Oh gods, what if she's dead."

"Okay, now we're just being dramatic," Jefferson said unamused.

"Dramatic or realistic?" Killian said. Everyone rolled their eyes. "What? Someone had to say it."

The remaining friends decided it was time they reigned in their imaginations and broke apart to begin their search. All glad they left before their conversation turned rougher than it needed to be.

* * *

"_Emma." She heard her name purred into her right ear as soft arms circled her waist. "Emma."_

_She'd recognize that voice anywhere and judging by the smell she was clearly very drunk. She turned in the embrace and was greeted with multiple kisses on her cheeks, jaw, and lips. _

"_I think we should get going now," Emma suggested._

_Regina just shook her head. "I passed midterms and you promised we'd celebrate." _

_Emma knew Regina disliked being at frat parties but with the amount of alcohol in her system she didn't care where she was as long as they were together._

"_Fine, just promise me you'll drink some water."_

"_I promise," Regina said, her words slurred. "Gods, you're amazing. You know I love you right?"_

_Emma kissed her cheek. "I do."_

"_Marry me?" Emma froze. "I love you, you love me. Let's get married. Right now." Regina was too drunk._

"_How about we sober up instead?" Emma tried. Regina only pulled away and headed towards the balcony door. _

"_Emma Swan will you marry me?" Everyone turned to look at the couple as Emma grabbed Regina's hand to take her home. "Emma, marry me or I'll jump out this balcony."_

_There was a small gasp from some of the party guests while other began to chant for Emma to say yes._

"_Babe," Emma whispered. "Let's get you home."_

"_Not until you marry me. Do you not want to marry me? Don't make me jump."_

_Emma would never let her jump and she knew she was strong enough– and sober enough– to carry Regina out of the party. "Of course, I want to marry you. I love you. But you don't want this right now." Emma saw Regina calm. She pulled Regina in and kissed her and led her out into the cool night air. _

_Later that night as they cuddled in bed, a sleepy Regina in Emma's arms, Regina whispered what she was feeling earlier. "It isn't the alcohol talking anymore but I'm going to marry you." With that confession, Regina drifted off. _

"_I think so, too."_


	7. Starting

**A/N: Wow, I've been so busy with finals, sorry. But I'm done, well actually I have a ballet final tomorrow but I needed this out for you. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Also all errors are mine, sorry. I hope you enjoy this. Oh, and this is my longest chapter yet.  
**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Emma walked until she reached the edge of the lawn. The point where grass ended in a ledge with the sand to the shore starting below it. It was a drop of at least five feet but upon seeing she still wore a dress, Emma decided on not going any farther. She had been carrying her heels in one hand since they all left the shore and realized Regina was missing. Emma quickly regretted having worn a dress when she felt the ocean air pick up and a slight tremor ran through her. Perhaps some dressy slacks and a blouse would have also served their purpose tonight. With that final thought she lowered herself down until she was sitting at the ledge with her feet hanging freely below.

The crashing waves pulling in and out at the shore and the wind whistling in her ear provided for a serene ambient but also too much space to think. Emma couldn't help but see Regina's body floating towards shore, pale in comparison to the red silk dress she wore that evening. Emma tried to push these disturbing, morbid thoughts aside but she couldn't help it that her first association of the ocean was death. As a writer, she understood how many believed water to be a sign of rebirth, purity, a cleansing but to her it was nothing but agitation. Unlike her friends, Emma wasn't born with sufficient exposure to water and time to frolic around bays and lakes in bikinis and denim shorts. She couldn't connect water with pleasure. When she swam she felt raw, exposed, and an unsettling feeling inside her that wouldn't subside unless, like tonight, she had enough liquor running through her to throw uneasiness aside. The only thought that did comfort her was Regina's missing clothes when the friends escaped the water. It was a sign that Regina did not drown, had redressed, and was probably, as Jefferson suggested, panicking somewhere. If only Emma knew where.

Regina was drunk when they last saw her. Of that, Emma was certain and it scared her. Regina's level of intoxication might have blurred her range of motion and caused her to pass out but what really scared Emma was that alcohol always had a strange impact on Regina. She was capable of drinking as much as anyone else but it affected her most strongly making her either ethereally happy or suicidally depressed. Once, freshman year she had threatened to jump off a balcony if Emma didn't marry her that instant. It was this memory that worried Emma to no end. It wasn't long before Regina would step from reason to recklessness.

Emma did her best to curb her negative thoughts. _Regina is fine. She always is._ She had cheered for her endless amount of times at swim meets until Robin became her number one fan. Regina surely made it away from the water. Now it was just a matter of locating her.

Emma's imagination always took over, possibly thinking the worst but now she only thought of a much more plausible scenario. A scenario too far-fetched but Emma allowed it to grow inside her mind. She thought, hoped, that her and Regina's interactions that night, although few, had effected Regina as much as they had Emma. Had affected her so that Regina was now reconsidering changing her entire life path. They hadn't spoken much before she walked away and besides, they really didn't have enough privacy to continue their conversation but Emma hoped it was enough to give Regina some clarity. She saw it in Regina's eyes, comfort of being near one another and terror from having to go through her current life decision. It was a small inkling of suffering that Emma saw. Emma hated seeing her like this but it gave her the satisfaction knowing Regina suffered as much as Emma had all those years apart. Though they never really were apart.

Although lost in her own thoughts, she did feel someone sit next to her on the ledge.

"This must be really hard for you," said Neal. They stayed staring out to the water. Seeing that Emma wasn't participating in conversation, Neal continued. "Driving all the way up to practically nowhere to see the love of your life get married and this is how they thank you."

Emma only intensified her stare at the water.

"It's ironic. Asking you, of all people, to find the bride and convince her to show up to her own wedding."

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. Better to close her eyes than scream.

"Your friends seem pretty calm. Too calm." Neal sniffed. "Seems like they rather have this be a game than to ruin their evening."

"Honestly, Neal," Emma started. She looked down at the sand, steadied herself on the ledge, and leaped forward landing roughly on her feet then knees. "I'm going to walk down the beach and head towards the guest house, see if she decided to head in or got pulled by the tide."

"Okay, be careful that way though. It becomes a forest after the property line. Wouldn't want you to get lost either."

"It's fine if you don't want to come." She stared farther down where a huge mass of trees clustered together. It was rather dark already, the trees seemed menacing enough. But anything to be rid of Neal. Better lost in a forest than a night with Neal.

"I don't blame you," he called out after her but remained seated. "Robin's pretty awful but she's no better. At least, not anymore. I used to see what you saw in her. I understood why but she's submitted into this being her reality. She's practically asking to be handcuffed to this. Worse, she knows it."

Emma stopped, against her own will. Deep within her she felt pleasure from someone, other than herself, sharing her complaints about Regina.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna tell anyone but honestly," Neal said as he continued to stare out to the water. "I honestly wished you had higher standards."

_Walk. Walk away_. It was all her mind could tell her to do and she did. She heard Neal call out about her heels but she just waved her hand as to dismiss him and the shoes.

"I'll leave them on the porch," she heard off in the distance.

* * *

She was the one who soothed whoever carried a broken heart in the group: Tink when Killian broke up with her, then Killian when Tink broke up with him, and lastly Emma when Regina broke up with her then started dating Robin the next day. Red liked to believe she knew her friends better than they did themselves which rang some truth except when it came to knowing herself.

Red always had the characteristics of an alpha. She lived for crises and being in charge. She always saw an opportunity to lead or be a mentor even if it wasn't for the right things. But she always had a great mindset with some questionable advice that sounded valid and proved to be very useful. She saw the business opportunity in college to start charging for study sessions when she saw their initial success grow. And as for tonight, she saw the opportunity to organize a search party and took it.

"It's obvious where she is," she said as her and Killian walked on the lawn towards the Mills' mansion. "If you were Regina, where would you be?"

Killian shrugged his shoulders. "With Robin?"

"No, she believes in the bride and groom being apart the night before the wedding. Think about it."

They neared the back of the house, all tall and looming over the as if it had a secret to hide. All lights were off but the one on Robin's room. The Mills' mansion always looked powerful during the day but at night it only looked threatening and even less welcoming than in the daytime. They were unsure of entering especially knowing Cora and Robin were inside although the only one awake would be Robin.

"She did look good today," Red broke the silence that had befallen them.

"She always looks good to me," Killian commented.

"Oh, you totally had a thing for her."

"I wasn't the only one."

"Shh, Robin might hear you," she teased knowing well their whispers were unheard of.

Red approached the back entrance sliding door, giggling at finding it unlocked. She waved Killian over but he stayed still looking at the darkness of the house. Sensing his unease she smiled and said, "Come on. This is going to be fun."

She confidently slid the door open and stepped in.

"Are you coming?" she whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Killian barked quietly. "Wake them? Ask, 'Have you seen the bride by any chance?' Jump into bed with them?"

"No." Red sighed. "We'll just open the door a bit, look inside, make sure she's alive, and leave," she said as she took a casual look around.

Killian said nothing.

Red raised an eyebrow when she noticed Killian still hadn't entered.

"Relax." Killian remained still until she took him by the arm and dragged him inside. Being inside the Mills' home was out of his comfort zone. He needed rum for this. Surely, he wasn't too far for the Mills' well-stocked bar.

Red relaxed completely as she took another look around and gracefully laid on one of the cushioned couches not even bothering that her clothes were still a bit damp.

Red invited Killian to join her but he was on a search for alcohol. Seeing that it was too dark to spot anything and not wanting to risk turning on some lights he took up her invitation. Pushing Red's leg off one end of the couch, he sat down with her.

They sat there for a while until Red decided to stir up some gossip.

"You ever think how there was something odd about how Regina and Robin started dating?"

"You mean besides it being a day after she broke up with Emma? No." Killian smirked knowing where Red was taking this. Red loved teasing and getting into everyone's business. This was one of those moments.

"It was right after we came here late summer going into our junior year. Remember, we all drove up here to have a long weekend?"

Killian nodded.

"I mean, don't you find it as an odd coincidence?"

"That Robin is only in it for the money?"

"No, Robin is pretty well off and besides he loves Regina like there's no tomorrow. Remember that weekend, we stayed longer. Practically a week." She noticed Killian following along. "Cora showed up the last couple of days. The first time she met Robin."

"She never did like Emma," Killian noted.

"They started dating three days after we came back. Three days," she repeated.

"Are you saying that maybe Cora had something to do with it?" Killian actually looked surprised. "Oh, come off it."

"You said it, Cora never liked Emma. No prospects, standoffish and bold but then Robin… His family's pretty important."

She saw Killian shake his head.

"I'm just saying."

"But _that's _what you're saying," Killian emphasized that as to show her how ridiculous the entire idea was.

"All I'm saying is how weird it all is."

They slouched even further into the couch but Red's theory registered in both their heads as plausible.


	8. Happy Birthday

**I'm so sorry. I haven't even been busy, just kind of stumped. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thank you for everyone pushing me to keep writing, this is for you. As always, I love to hear your feedback. **

**I do not own the characters but love them dearly.**

**xoxo**

Tink's persistent need to talk helped her tremendously throughout her life and proved to be an incredible asset to her except when it wasn't. Especially during moments when staying quiet was preferable, like now: walking across the lawn with Jefferson.

"It was a lovely dinner, huh?" she calmly mentioned.

"Yea," Jefferson agreed. "Quite something those speeches."

They fell into an awkward silence. Tink turned around to catch the remaining figures of Red and Killian fade into darkness behind them.

"You trust him, right?" Jefferson asked.

"Who? Killian?" Tink stammered. "Yes, of course."

"Good, good," said Jefferson. "Because I don't trust Red one bit."

Tink laughed knowing she wasn't the only one who shared this concern.

"Okay, we have the rooms," Tink stated as they reached the guest house.

"Right, I'll check all the rooms upstairs," said Jefferson while turning on the lights. "You stay here."

Tink decided to make herself useful and check all the downstairs compartment of the house. As she did, she really took in the appearance of the guest house and the astounding difference in ambient of that of the main mansion. It was more homey and antique than the manor, more comfortable and welcoming. It was clear that the Mills' had let the house go but still managed it once in a while.

"He's not up there," Pete said when he returned downstairs.

"Are you sure? She's not down here either." Tink threw herself onto a nearby couch, and lost herself in thought.

"I checked every room," said Jefferson. "Are you worried?"

Tink barely seemed to register his question but managed to say, "No, not at all. You?"

Pete shook his head.

"Where do you think she is?" Tink asked.

"That… that is a very good question. One that I need to sit down for." Jefferson collapsed onto a chair across from Tink. "Well, she obviously swam out of the water. Swimming is her passion."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Tink nodded slowly.

"For all we know," Jefferson continued. "Red and Hook already found her and knowing Red she probably has her downing more shots."

Tink smiled as she began to relax about her friend's whereabouts. "So where do you think she is?"

"I mean, Regina's so predictable and unpredictable all at the same time. For all we know, this could be some sort of rouse for attention. She loves these type of stunts."

"So, you're not worried?"

"No," said Jefferson.

Tink began to calm down once again. "So you think she's fine."

"Alive," Jefferson clarified. "Not fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tink stared at him.

"I don't know. She's probably off somewhere breaking down or overthinking, that's all I meant."

Tink sighed deeply before voicing her next thought.

"Emma must be freaking out."

"Emma?" Jefferson was confused. "Robin should have more to worry about right now."

Tink looked at him trying to get him too understand without having to spill any details. "You do know how close they are," she tried.

"They've always been close."

"Yeah? As close as talking and texting every day?" Tink asked. "Probably more than Robin and Regina."

"That's just Emma wasting time with anyone she can find."

"You know, they went away together last year," Tink commented. "Twice, that I know of."

"Where?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." Tink shrugged and mentally chided herself for revealing these things. Emma hadn't told her to keep it secret but it also wasn't information to take lightly and tell anyone about. Shame quickly settled in the pit of her stomach as she could only look around the somewhat darkened living room. A lamp was set on a table to the farthest corner of the room. It matched the ambient of the entire house and was now currently holding a staring match with Tink. Guilt followed with the next words she spoke. "Sometimes I think we took part in making Emma the way she is."

"What way is that?"

"You know," Tink shrugged. "Just the way she is."

"What did you guys do to her?" Jefferson moved closer to the edge of his seat, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

Tink bit her lip, still looking at the unsuspecting lamp, trying to decide whether to bare her sins or drop the topic. She finally faced Jefferson.

""It was around the end of sophomore year. We had decided to live together the next fall, the four of us, Red, Regina, Emma and me. In a three room apartment. But that week of applications opening up for apartments, Regina and Emma broke up and Regina started seeing Robin. After the breakup, Emma was a mess. She practically lived in the library to avoid us all or specifically Regina and Robin."

Jefferson continued to shift in his seat. "They were roommates. I would need my space as well."

"Still. Anyways, that week we decided that Emma was too unstable. So we met up and decided to get the three room apartment without her. That's why Emma ended up living off campus. I mean, we weren't much help either going on about Regina and Robin being soulmates and the ultimate power couple." Tink couldn't believe she was actually speaking about this but it was out there now, might as well tell the whole story. "We only joked that they'd end up being together forever, and here we are now. Something changed in Emma then."

"But I remember they still lived together their third year."

"Yea, that was an interesting turnaround. Weird actually." Tink nodded. "By the time Emma found it, it was too late and had to live alone. Regina felt guilty that we didn't include her. They were best friends. Are best friends."

"You girls really are heartless," Jefferson said in between chuckles. He stood up then and began to search the house again.

"Don't make me feel worse," Tink slouched into her seat. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a drink. We need it. Deserve it." He returned with an old bottle of scotch and two tumblers. He filled them and handed one to Tink. He rose his glass. "To friendship."

"To friendship," Tink said, glad to drop the topic of Emma.

* * *

_She woke up to a warmth surrounding her and lips peppering kisses on her cheeks and eyelids. She smiled knowing exactly who it was. _

"_Happy birthday, darling." It was a low whisper in her right ear that sent shivers to her very core. She managed to open her eyes, wrapped her arms around her lover, and said, "Thanks but it's not until a week from now."_

"_I know."_

_They had decided to have a weekend for themselves together a week before her actual birthday to avoid suspicion. Regina had arranged the entire trip and soon enough they found themselves alone at one of Regina's beach house in April. Regina didn't convey many details about the lie she told Robin, probably some business trip for her family, and her friends rarely dove too deep into her whereabouts so they only needed a simple text she wasn't home if they asked. Either way, Emma didn't care as long as they spent time together and that was what this weekend was for._

_The previous night was an eventful night of lovemaking. Slow and passionate and so full of love Emma wished it never end but it always ended too quickly. She wanted to live in this moment for as long as she possibly could. She wanted to drown herself in the ocean that was Regina. In her scent, her touch, her love, everything Regina provided. She couldn't stop smiling just thinking of last night. That smile only grew wider hugging this gorgeous, naked women kissing her with a hunger that never seemed to dull but only increase over time. Not that she minded, she only wished this would happen every morning._

"_I have a present for you," Regina sang in between kisses._

"_I thought this weekend was my present?"_

"_It is but there's more." The way Regina was beaming at her only made Emma kiss her deeper. Tongues dancing in rhythm with one another. "Okay," Regina giggled when Emma trailed kisses down her jaw. "We'll stay in bed a little longer then I'll start breakfast and you'll go into that closet and look at one of your presents for today. We have plans tonight."_

"_Yes, ma'am," she responded, finding Regina's mouth with her own._

* * *

She pulled herself out of her own thoughts of their delicious weekend getaway last year, just mere months before she became engaged. She was standing behind the first rows of trees at the edge of the forest. She actually had no intention of looking for Regina in the dense darkness of trees only to get lost. Even Regina wasn't foolish enough, or drunk enough, to stumble into the dark woods. Or at least Emma hoped she wasn't that foolish to trek the forest this late at night.

She stayed behind that tree waiting for Neal to head back inside the mansion so she could head back herself. But her mind had other plans and had forced her down memory lane to a time much simpler than today. To a weekend much more enjoyable than this one. She hadn't allowed herself to think of days better spent with Regina but this weekend seemed to be on mess of a rollercoaster ride of reminiscence.

She saw Neal had finally left the ledge she previously sat on and decided to come out of hiding. She debated whether to continue searching for Regina or returning to her room. Either way, Emma knew she'd have to fight herself and her thoughts in the night. At least walking around in the crisp, cold air would relieve her of any stressful tension she harbored that would only bother her all weekend if she decided to return to her bed. Plus, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep knowing Regina hadn't been found.

It was with that concern that she continued on her trek towards the shore once again.


	9. And So It Goes

**I know it has been what seems like forever, please don't hate me. But I had a good day and I don't feel stumped anymore. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a lot more free time on my hands so I should update often. Thank you for still following.**

**xoxo**

Drink after drink, they soon found themselves with only two glasses remaining being the ones they currently cradled in their hands.

"Okay, okay, my turn," Tink slurred a bit. She furrowed her brows as she tried to find her next phrase. "Never have I ever drank so much to the point of blacking out."

Jefferson laughed recalling a silent memory and downed his glass. "Not as fun as it may seem," he added. Tink laughed at his comment.

"You know," Jefferson started. "You're actually pretty fun to be around."

Tink nodded until she heard "… and you haven't mentioned Regina in at least an hour." His comment caused Tink to pale, remembering the very reason they were here drinking. "Oh, no," she shook her head. "We're such terrible friends." She held her head in her hands and tried to calm her sudden panting.

"Shh, shh. There, there," Jefferson calmed her as he wrapped his arm around her. "The others have probably found her by now.

That seemed to do the trick as Tink leaned further into Jefferson's surprisingly comforting embrace. The drinking had sufficiently distracted her worries over Regina but it all crashed down rather heavily when Jefferson mentioned her. She tried to tell herself they checked where they needed and trusted the others to do the same. Surely Regina was safely sleeping in her own room at this time.

"We'll wait until a little before midnight to reunite with the others. How does that sound?"

Jefferson's suggestion pulled Tink out of her reverie and she found herself nodding in reply.

"Good. Let me tell you about the time I was locked in a closet the night before my wedding," Jefferson changed the subject. "Of course, Ruby locked me in the closet to begin with but I was so nervous, I needed it."

Tink laughed, her breathing returning to normal. "You are a big baby."

"Don't laugh. Just wait until your own wedding," Jefferson threatened.

Tink laughed even harder. As Jefferson retold the calming night before his wedding, Tink's thoughts continued to drift away from her lost friend, easing more into the couch. Hearing Jefferson gave her chills and excited goosebumps for her own upcoming wedding. Weddings always provided so much entertainment and drama but also so much love. This wedding was no exception. Tink only hoped hers would flow smoothly as it could. Killian so far had been on his best behavior and extremely helpful in dealing with her family, she could imagine the rest of their lives together. With that thought she pulled out her phone and sent Killian a quick message, _I miss you._ Her phone chimed seconds later, _me too :( we'll make up for this time apart later __;). _Tink giggled as she felt herself blush not noticing Jefferson had stopped talking and instead had taken to observing her.

Leaning in and peering over her, Jefferson read her phone screen. "Oh, man," he laughed, "pre-wedding bliss. Give it a year."

Tink punched his arm but encouraged Jefferson continue off where he stopped.

* * *

"Did you check the attic?" Red commented as their night dwindled closer to midnight.

"Only serial killers sit in attics at this time, love" Killian shrugged "and I'd rather not walk into something . . . messy."

Red guffawed. "Really? This is Storybrooke, home of the calm. Lords of the bedtime curfew."

"Exactly my point, all the murderers live in small towns like these." Killian laughed at his own comment, "but if you insist."

Red jumped from her seat, "we have about 20 minutes until seeing the rest of the group; one last look won't hurt." She began to take the stairs heading towards the attic entrance. The mansion had a door that opened up to enclosed stairs with an elegant wooden railing that lead up to the attic raised on a higher level. It could have easily been used as another guest bedrooms of which the mansion was not lacking. Red searched blindly for a light switch, a string to pull, or even clapping until she eventually bumped into a large lamp.

"Kill, are you coming?" she asked as she turned the lamp on. The lamp illuminated every corner and casted many shadows in its wake.

Killian had stayed near the entrance but upon entering the tidy yet vacant room, he loudly whispered, "what in the bloody hell is that?"

Near the center of the room stood a tall figure, headless.

Red nearly collapsed at seeing the figure when suddenly she burst into loud laughter. "Relax," she dragged the lamp a bit closer to the figure, "it's her wedding dress. Gods, if you could've seen the look on your face."

Killian was not amused. "Enough, it's been a rough night." And indeed it was. They had had enough of a fright – that still hadn't been resolved – this night, this small scare wasn't out of bounds. _At least it wasn't a beheaded Regina,_ Killian thought.

"You have to admit it was funny," Red added, fingering the white dress. Killian was about ready to call it night, lazily throwing himself onto an old rocking chair by the dress when he heard his phone go off. Smiling devilishly, he replied quickly. Red walked around his chair, draping herself over his shoulder.

"You two are absolutely the cutest, I'd hold off the wedding for a while if I were you two. Stay this happy for a bit longer." With a shrug she continued to examine the attic.

"I see marriage isn't your thing."

"No, no don't take it wrong because of my experience. It just creates distance after a while but not always." Red returned to the back of Killian's chair. "It can also bring you even closer."

_Closer? _Killian thought, as Red placed her chin on his shoulder. "But maybe that's what you and Tink need, right?" she whispered near his ear. "Something to solidify that it is, in fact, just you two."

Killian slightly turned his head noticing how close he and Ruby were.

"We had a good relationship," she said.

"Still do," Killian replied.

"That's right," Red said before closing the small space between the two. Lips met lips but pulled apart when a door was heard down the hall. They broke apart quickly and hid behind boxes as footsteps approached. The attic door was heard opening, stairs being walked up. They peered over their hiding place to see Zelena entering the attic.

She approached the dress and scanned the room with the lamp on but saw nothing too out of place. When she reached the dress, she pulled out a small diamond necklace and placed it over the dress' neckline, "I hope you're making the right decision, sis."

Red gave Killian a look that said _now do you understand what I was saying. _Killian nodded, confirming her unspoken thoughts.

Zelena turned off the lamp and walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of sight and a bedroom door was heard open and close down the hall, Killian leapt to his feet and ran out of the room.

"Like this night couldn't get any more fucked up," Red said to herself, sitting in the now empty and dark attic.


	10. Just Listen

**I'm sorry this took forever to actually get around to finishing. But you can thank my sister for pushing me to finish. And you can also thank me failing my driver's test today for giving me something a desperate need for a distraction and so this chapter!**

**And the usual, which I usually forget, I don't own any of the characters or OUAT.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Of course, we get the master bedroom," she said as she led Emma upstairs. "You can all choose whichever room you'd like. Sleep separately for all I'm concerned. Gods, know that there's too many rooms here," she yelled behind her to the rest of the group. Right now she had other matters to attend with Emma's unrelenting teasing on the drive down to Storybrooke._

_Once inside, she pushed her onto the bed. "You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself for a couple of hours, could you?"_

_"It's not my fault you're so irresistible," her hands being pulled until she was thrown on the bed above her blonde lover. Hands carefully placed on her hips, her own hands resting to the sides of Emma's head. "Can we just spend this entire week here like this. Preferably, with less clothes."_

_Regina giggled. "As tempting as that sounds, we do have guests."_

"_They're adults; they'll find ways to entertain themselves," she said with a peck to her lips. "You know you want to."_

_Regina rolled her eyes, "but I can't lose my Host of the Year award, now can I?" She lowered herself to kiss her cheek, "let's finish unpacking then we can… negotiate our plans."_

"_I love how you think," Emma laughed and placed a small kiss to the lips above her and sat up with Regina still in her lap. "But you are saying we do have plans that involve this bed, right?"_

"_Even better, they involve leaving the bedroom and hanging out with our friends," she answered. Slowly she lifted herself off of Emma, "but we will definitely pick this up later." One final kiss and she walked out of the room dragging Emma along to unpack._

* * *

Regina walked near the shore seeing her friends still engrossed in sharing old college tales. Her body still soaking wet from the distance she swam, clothes clutched tightly to her body she walked away towards the dense bundle of trees that lined the other edge of the shore. She knew they would come searching for her there if they actually noticed she had departed and truly wanted to find her. No, it'd be a while and besides, the friends were pretty inebriated to think soundly of her. Shoes in hand she disappeared for the night; needing space to calm herself and clear her mind into accepting tomorrow's fate.

Fate. Funny concept. Regina, she who never believed in predestined choices but rather in the moment and following her heart was spending her night trying to convince herself to attend her own marriage. Luckily she hadn't drank all that wine instead choosing to have thrown a bit here and there into the ocean to indulge with her friends' antics of a drunken night.

Quickly throwing her dress on and placing her feet into her heels, she walked through the trees nearing its end on the other side that connected to the lawn that lead to the main house. Seeing the mansion gave her chills but a confidence she direly needed tonight. Looking across the lawn she saw the group of friends huddled, a tense nearness that alerted her that the friends knew she was missing. She saw Emma stalk away but stop shortly with her back still turned. Emma. Emma in mind she knew she needed to make a decision or accept the one being given to her tomorrow. Looking away, she made a dash towards the mansion. Thankful she had brought her keys outside with her that night.

* * *

"_I know you didn't come out here to tan, babe," her girlfriend yelled at her for lounging in the sun while the rest of the group dabbled in the water. "You're already nice and golden like… like caramel corn."_

"_Really, dear? Popcorn?" she replied, laughing at her girlfriends constant thoughts of junk food. She hadn't laughed long when a wave of water landed on her, soaking her still lounging body. _

"_That was an accident," the blonde yelled quickly diving underneath the water knowing her girlfriend would surely chase her to exact revenge on her. And she wasn't disappointed._

_Regina had insisted they spend some time at her parent's manor in Maine as a getaway before they all returned for the fall semester of their junior year. They had arrived Thursday night to enjoy the long weekend until Monday morning. So far, their weekend had been relatively easy relaxing in the sun, in the water, in the grass, and in the big house._

_Seeing as they arrived late Thursday night and the long car trip it took to arrive at the manor, all friends found themselves too tired to do anything but unpack their belongings and retreat to their self-assigned rooms. Emma and Regina shared the master bedroom, the one with the biggest view towards the sandy shore; Red and Jefferson found an adequately sized room on the opposite side of the master bedroom that gave them enough privacy away from the other guests; Tink and Killian easily chose the room across from the master bedroom because of the view that pointed to where the sun rose; and Robin made himself comfortable in a retired room down the hall, the one that housed the manor's copious bookshelves filled with books on end. _

_Emma and Regina themselves didn't get to provide good on their promise to indulge in bedtime activities but they did cuddle and share heated kisses until their bodies bore down heavy from their road trip. But those kisses involved a promise to continue throughout the weekend._

_And that is how they found themselves late-afternoon on Friday slowly peeling off swimsuits after a day spent out in cool waters. They excused themselves from the group earlier, lounging around on the patio eating a late lunch, with words of wanting to clean up but the friends knew better. Leaving them with smirks and giggle, the two entered the house and quickly found themselves in the master bathroom. _

_Tan hands untied blue strings and slid a top off pale shoulders while the blonde tugged on bikini bottoms, backing them up towards the shower entrance. Regina's back against the shower wall, Emma removing her top as her mouth latched onto caramel skin right underneath her girlfriends jaw. Sweet nips here and there before she roughly bit down as hands found themselves on full breasts, her tongue soothing the skin where she bit. Red marks that would remain visible all weekend._

_Regina felt the heat coiling in her lower back needing more of the blonde massaging her breasts. She pressed one hand in the golden tresses whose head was sending shivers through her. Her other hand sliding down a pale back, removing the blonde's bikini top, trailing lower and reaching to squeeze firm cheeks. A groan escaped the pink lips nibbling on her neck that she quickly pulled up to her own to initiate a sloppy and hungry kiss while her hands dragged the blonde's remaining bikini piece onto the shower floor – the shower long forgotten for now._

_Those slender finger still massaged her breasts while thumbs flicked over quickly hardening nubs. The moans escaping her into Emma's mouth, only exciting the blonde even more. Those fingers then trailed down above perfectly trimmed hair into the warm, wet evidence of her arousal. Needing more of her lover, Regina bucked into the fingers circling her clit then dipping lower to spread her juices. She slipped her own thigh in between pale ones to allow Emma to rub herself on it. Long fingers teased at her entrance before plunging deep inside her. _

"_Fuck, Emma," she said separating their lips to gasp for air. Those fingers driving into her at a slow but deep pace, her hips moving to meet the thrusts of her lover's hands. She could feel Emma's core growing wetter as it rubbed on her thigh. Emma increased the pace and soon began to curve her fingers upwards causing Regina to clench around the fingers driving her towards orgasm. A few more thrusts and a well maneuvered thumb over her needy clit, Regina came in Emma's arms. Her legs barely supporting her weight as Emma reached her peak on Regina's thighs seeing the brunette come undone. _

_She kissed the warm skin still shuddering from the orgasm while she held her for a few moments. As soon as she felt Regina able to stand up straighter she leaned over to turn the overhead showerhead on, the water a bit cold but slowly warming up. Regina kissed her again before completing the task of cleaning up – not a complete lie to what they told their friends._

* * *

On the third knock the door opened slightly, enough to streak the dark hall with light but not enough to let her pass.

"Regina," Robin gasped, quickly placing his hand over his eyes. "I thought I wouldn't see you tonight. You shouldn't be here, Cora would kill us if she knew. You know bad luck and all."

She laughed quietly at Robin's worries, removing his hand to look at him. "You really can't believe in that, dear?"

"No, but I believe in your mother and her ability to kill someone."

"Oh, so I've heard. Cora the Heart Crusher?"

"Ah, did the boys tell you?" Regina glared at him, he opened the door to let her in. "Right. Love, why are you here? I wanted you to have fun."

She glanced around the room, "I did. I just wanted to talk about tomorrow."

"It all be fine. All your friends are here, the food is delicious, the decorations are set and ready to finish up, and Roland looks the most handsome in his tuxedo."

Hearing Roland's name softened her tense posture. "He's always so handsome."

A brief silence surrounded them as she sat at the edge of his bed. "I just want… need things to go smoothly tomorrow."

"And they will," he replied choosing to sit next to her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but knew better to let her talk for a while.

"I care about you and Roland so much."

"I know," he assured her.

"Okay." She let out a sigh, "tomorrow will be perfect." She stood and began to leave.

Robin picked up on her distress although she tried to conceal it. He followed her and grabbed her hand, turning her so they were face to face. He placed a hand gently onto her cheek and leant his forehead down onto hers.

"Robin," she whispered.

"I love you," he said.

"Why?" She needed to know.

"Have you not met yourself? You're perfect and assertive and so easy to love," he replied.

"Safe," she whispered. Before Robin could ask what she meant she continued, "That's why I love you. You're safe and easy to be with. I don't feel I need to do much for you to love me…"

Robin brought her chin up to look into her eyes. "What's wrong with safe?"

"Nothing. Everything." His gaze was difficult to continue looking at but she needed this said out loud. "That's the only reason why I love you. When I think about it, it's the safety and how much I care for Roland."

"You're not doing this right now."

"I love you," was all she could think of with him in front of her.

"I know you do but just listen," he whispered back, feeling her breath on his face. "Tomorrow is only happening because you wanted it, wanted this, us. You only think you're confused because she's –"

"I don't think I'm–" He cut her off.

"Deny it all you want but that's exactly what this is. You know why we're here and all that we've been through together to reach this point. Tomorrow is our wedding, our forever. And I trust you to know that I've let so much pass from you because no matter what you always come back to me. You may think you need it or believe you're confused but you are not. Just think about it, sleep on it, and forget about it. I'll see you tomorrow for our wedding."

She nodded.

"I love you, Regina and I know you love me," he said before pressing their lips together. Attempting to deepen the kiss, he passed his tongue over her lips. She relented and opened her mouth to allow him entrance. He only made her feel empty even with his tongue shoved almost down her throat. She made to pull away but instead let the kiss end naturally. She pecked him on the cheek before finally leaving his room.

Once outside in the hallway, she bumped into Zelena.

"Oh, sis," Zelena gasped. "I thought I heard someone come upstairs a while back, I checked the attic came back to my room and heard another noise. It must have been you."

Regina didn't even have a chance to correct her before Zelena noticed her rough appearance and the door she was still leaning on.

"Oh, you are naughty," she said between a wide smirk, beginning to walk away. "Don't worry, sis. I won't tell Cora."

And with a wink, Zelena disappeared into her own room again. She rolled her eyes and descended the stairs.

As she stepped out into the chill air of the night again, she could almost make out the running figure of Killian across the lawn towards the guest house. _What have you done now, Hook?_ She couldn't help but laugh to herself.

She continued, making her own path to the edge of the lawn. Coming to the ledge where the lawn ended, she sat looking at the sand below. One foot started to shove her heels off as she began to feel the ache of a day spent everywhere. She let the heel drop down when she heard it. A groon then an audible, "fuck."

She'd recognize that voice anywhere having heard that word uttered one too many times.

She leaned forward slightly, "Emma?"


End file.
